


Moments

by borealisDRG



Series: Through the Dragon's Gate [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Complete, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Eliwood and Ninian getting married specifically, Everyone else is NOT clueless, February Prompt Challenge, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Marth also being clueless, Mutual Pining, Past Character Death, Reddit Challenge, Roy being clueless, Side Stories, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borealisDRG/pseuds/borealisDRG
Summary: (For the 2020 February Prompts Challenge on the r/Fanfiction subreddit.)Marth, Roy, and their comrades have memorable moments every now and then.Little "Xenologues" based from the story "Through the Dragon's Gate."Each "Xenologue" will be marked for appropriate chapter spoilers, if you are wanting to get into reading the full fic.Most of these are a little more focused on the growing pairing, as well as side interactions/friendships/not-so-friendships with characters. Also some scenes that are not delved into in the main fic are explored here.(Marth x Roy is the main story, based in Shadow Dragon, crossover with post-Binding Blade & Blazing Sword.)
Relationships: Eliwood & Ninian & Roy (Fire Emblem), Eliwood & Roy (Fire Emblem), Eliwood/Ninian (Fire Emblem), Marth & Roy (Fire Emblem), Marth/Roy (Fire Emblem), Ninian & Roy (Fire Emblem)
Series: Through the Dragon's Gate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641997
Kudos: 29





	1. Xenologue I: Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No particular chapter spoiler for this for "Through the Dragon's Gate" ^^  
> Length: 200 words.

A glint of light reflecting back into his eyes was Marth's only warning before the broad blade swept just past his face. If he had not parried fast enough he surely would have lost his nose at the very least.

With a disgruntled huff, he jabbed back with his own rapier, though the slender weapon did not find its mark. Not that he particularly wanted it to, anyway—each of their blades only caught air, whistling past one another in mock warning.

Though, he had found himself growing tired. Masking his weariness had been successful thus far, but a rock beneath sore feet brought a swift end to his charade. With an ungraceful thud, he was lying on his back on the ground, rapier all but forgotten as it clamoured across the dirt.

An unprincely swear escaped him as his eyes stayed clenched and his ears rang. The shuffling of boots and the sound of cloth rustling by his feet brought him to open his eyes.

Crouched by his legs was his partner, worry etched on his face. He had thrust his own blade into the dirt. A gentle smile and careful hand brought the prince back to his feet.


	2. Xenologue II: Spice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cain finds out Roy doesn't like spicy.  
> Takes place somewhere after "Chapter IV: Preparations."  
> Length: 200 words.

“I’m really not into spicy food,” Roy admitted as he scrunched his nose.

Cain had, much to Roy’s surprise, cooked dinner during one of their many nights travelling. While the food—what the cavalier called “red curry”—looked delicious, the pungent scent of pepper was enough to steal Roy’s breath, even from his safe spot many paces away from the bubbling pot.

“Really? Oh, come on, you can’t be that much of a wuss,” Cain teased, eliciting a squinting glare from the mercenary.

“It’s not being a wuss to not like hot food,” Roy defended, which made Cain roll his eyes. Julian snickered at the exchange.

“I dunno,” Julian drawled as he continually tossed his knife and caught it in his palm as he talked, “Seems to me like someone’s a wuss.”

The heat of Roy’s glare was certainly enough to rival that of the spicy sauce that he was vehemently denying to eat. “Fine. I’ll try it.”

“Great!” Cain chirped without skipping a beat, and swung around with a bowl in-hand. “Here you go!”

It took only one taste to draw curses from the redhead’s now-burnt lips, and with unforgivable laughter his bunkmates ran, quickly escaping his imminent wrath.


	3. Xenologue III: Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marth: It is definitely OK to stare... right? (;ﾞ°´ω°´)  
> Takes place sometime after "Chapter V: The Coyote, the Stone, and the Emblem".  
> Length: 400 words.

It had been a consistent cycle since joining Marth’s army: march, eat, march, eat, sleep, and repeat. Every now and again, one could pepper a battle or two to break up the monotony, but for the most part it stayed pretty much the same.

However, there were moments like these that Roy wished would draw on just a little bit longer. A small sigh escaped his lips as he laid back in the grasslands just outside of Aurelis. His eyes were closed and he slipped away into a light slumber, his body appreciating the reprieve as he dreamt under the clouds.

His dreams were filled with muddled voices and places, and those thoughts seemed to drag on forever.

He remained there, lying in the grass undisturbed, for half a bell. Though time had passed, no one wondered where the redhead had gone or had went to look for him— well, aside from one person.

Marth had been searching for the mercenary all throughout the town they had been staying in, but to no avail. With a sigh sounding equally as frustrated as it did worried, he requested Abel’s horse, and departed the town. He had said his reasoning was simply to go on a quick jaunt to clear his mind and consider their next move, but he really was determined to see where Roy had gone to. After all, he was still a fairly recent recruit, and Marth hoped he had not run off as a spy—or, more importantly, not gotten himself hurt.

His frustrations mounted as he roamed around the fields outside the town. That was, until he saw what he had been looking for: the elusive mercenary, laying in the grass, unmoving.

The prince’s heart skipped a beat as he dismounted Abel’s horse and ran over to Roy, expecting the worst.

However, what he found gave his heart pause for another reason entirely; his comrade’s gentle face as he slept would have taken Marth’s breath away had it not already been taken by his sprint.

His warm skin, bright hair, and dark eyelashes; defined jawline, collarbones, and the way his chest rose and fell as he breathed...

Marth’s face warmed ever so slightly as he shook his head. He realized he had stared in admiration for far too long a time. With a small sigh, he sat in the grass and waited for his friend to wake.


	4. Xenologue IV: Flying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How a little alone time highlights emotion.  
> Takes place during "Chapter VIII: History".  
> Length: 400 words.

Little touches.

Fingers flitting across paper as pages were turned carefully, brushing one another accidentally. With flushed cheeks, or reddened ears, apologies were mumbled, though perhaps they were only being said out of courtesy.

The prince certainly found himself not minding the proximity. His heart would beat just a little bit faster and his soul reached the clouds with each brush. Every quiet question he was asked somehow parched his throat.

Never had he met someone that made him feel as he did at this moment. They had each other’s backs even in the toughest of battles, and even with his comrade not knowing why he was there or where he came from, he still put forth his all for the prince without question. The idea that someone felt so strongly for his plight warmed his heart and he found himself pining.

What a strange feeling, to be sitting down yet soaring all the same.

* * *

What he would not do to have more moments like this.

Even the dusty hall of a library felt alight with warmth as he sat beside the prince, mumbling questions and having his curiosity sated. He was eager to know more about this land he had apparently forgotten all about.

Though perhaps that was not his only aim with his continuous enquiring. At some point he must have subconsciously realized that the more questions he asked, the longer the two of them would get to sit here together.

Another gentle touch of fingertips, though this time it had been the prince’s on his. There was a mumbled apology, but the way Marth's hand lingered betrayed his words.

With a slow inhale, the page of the history book was turned, and they moved on to the next topic.

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and he held his breath whenever the gentle tone of the prince’s voice responded to his queries.

Ah, he felt as if he were no longer grounded. Whether it be from weariness or nerves, he could barely feel the seat beneath him as his legs grew numb. It was an uncomfortable yet comforting feeling all at once.

Was it possible for a lion to fly even without wings? The winged dragons in these books blanketed the skies; yet with a silent glance to his comrade, he realized that perhaps all he needed was that gentle breeze at his side to let him soar.


	5. Xenologue V: Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They say dragons are possessive creatures...  
> This happens during "Chapter XII: Seeds of Rage".  
> Length: 200 words.

Blood burned hot in his veins as something infernal bubbled up from deep within his soul. Beneath him lie Marth—the prince of Altea, _his_ prince—battered and injured from the battle at hand. Every bone in his body screeched for vengeance and his heart raced as he swore to kill the bastard dragon that had just tried to snuff out their lives. His skin seared hot as scales grew and freckled his body. He heard the prince whisper his name, and his heart reached out as he continued to act as a shield for his—

He halted his thoughts there, refusing to entertain them any further.

A violent tail made them tumble across the ground, now with the prince acting as his protector.

No, he could not let Marth get hurt—especially for his sake. If he had to surrender his control to keep the prince safe, then that was the price to pay. With rough movement, they hoisted themselves from the ground.

Resolve burned hot in his breast, but rage burned hotter. Claws rent his mind asunder as the monster tore itself free from his soul, manifesting a monstrosity of blazing inferno made of flesh, fang, and scale.


	6. Xenologue VI: Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roy had navigated his hardships alone, or so he thought. (This chapter does NOT feature Marth- it is Roy and another character.)  
> Major spoilers for "Chapter XVII: The Neverending Dream."  
> Length: 300 words.

Tears were threatening to spill as he looked across the pale at the apparition of his mother. Her eyes, strikingly red, beckoned out every emotion he had buried deep within the far recesses of his mind. With every droplet, that mental fog thinned just slightly and that accursed seal which held him hostage weakened just a little more.

Her gentle reassurances and kind gestures were things that Roy had always wished to hear and experience, and yet he never got the opportunity. Death had claimed her before he had even opened his eyes for the first time. Never had he seen her face, and yet his heart knew exactly who she was. Her soul reached out to his and cradled him, soothing his woes as a loving mother would soothe her babe.

Though he remembered nothing of his own life, this person was one that his instincts would never forget. That mysterious stone, now alight within his palm, only served as further reassurance that she had been with him all this time and always would be, his memories be damned.

The gravity of this surreal experience only made the experience linger as they stood in the void of white. Her voice echoed in his ears—or was it in his mind that they echoed? He could not tell.

“You… are not alone.”

Those words sung in his heart like a chorus. So many of his woes had been wrapped up in his own loneliness.

“Roy. Be strong.”

With a silent vow, he promised he would stand firm for her, his comrades, and himself.

Yet their time they had together was far too short. It was as if she was whisked away into the void just as quickly as she had appeared, and he found himself screaming in answer at nothing.


	7. Xenologue VII: Desperate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marth is sad. (Not exactly an uncommon occurrence...)  
> MAJOR SPOILERS, takes place during "Chapter XVII: The Neverending Dream" but from Marth's POV.  
> Length: 500 words.

Oh, how his heart ached and writhed with each passing moment.

Marth found himself fretting and pacing in the hall just outside of Roy’s bedchamber. It frustrated him that he was forbidden from entering the room as the chirurgeons worked on healing and bandaging his comrade’s grievous wounds.

The prince’s hands had not stopped trembling since earlier. The sickening sound of his rapier piercing through flesh and bone echoed in his ears, hounding him like a demon. Pale blue eyes nearly devoid of life were burned into his mind, and the memory of that small, weak smile Roy had managed for him before collapsing into his arms just served to wrench his heart more.

He felt like such a fool. He could not even look up from the ground as he continued to fight back the tears that had been threatening him all afternoon. Certainly, his own comrades would think less of him for showing such an intense reaction, right?

His teeth grinded together as he clenched his jaw.

“I am so sorry,” he whispered under his breath.

Hours went by and he was desperate for any good news at all—he had half a mind to simply force himself through the door to see the progress for himself.

However, Jagen, in his wisdom, had brought the prince outside for some fresh air.

“Sire, you did what you had to,” he reassured. “I am sure that Roy would not have had it any other way…”

Marth had said nothing in response.

* * *

Perhaps he should have busied himself with something else but sitting at Roy’s bedside was all that he found himself caring to do. He could claim that he was just wanting to ensure his friend survived the last battle, and that he was fulfilling his duty as the prince and the leader of their army by checking on the status of one of his people.

He _could_ claim that, but even he knew that the others would not buy his excuse: the wail of desperation that had escaped him those few days ago as he clutched his comrade’s body had been quite the public spectacle.

Though at this point he could honestly say that he found himself not caring. All he wished for was for Roy to open his eyes.

Yet another day had passed, and those eyes remained shut. His skin, once warm and healthy, was pale and clammy. And of course, that mysterious crystalline growth covering his right arm, half his torso, and his neck, was not without noting.

Gods, how the regret and desperation truly consumed him. He gently gripped Roy’s arm and his thumb brushed against the smoothness of the crystal that encompassed it. In a way, he felt guilty for using this opportunity to be so close, and yet it was all his heart yearned for.

With a tired exhale, his own weariness overpowered him, and he leaned forward to rest his head against Roy’s bed. His hand remained still as he finally slept.


	8. Xenologue VIII: Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jagen and Roy actually get along (now).  
> During the beginning of "Chapter XX: Reflections", from Jagen's POV with Roy.  
> Length: 200 words.

Jagen was not entirely sure why he offered to spar with the recovering mercenary.

However, the fire that burned in Roy’s breast was quite contagious, he found. Before long, the old paladin found himself smiling as they clashed weapons just outside the Millennium Court gardens. He felt a good twenty years younger as they dueled; the head of his lance clanged against the broad side of Roy’s sword as they were caught in a stalemate.

Roy flashed him a quick grin. With a satisfied huff, Jagen pulled back his lance and stepped back, disengaging from the fight and conceding defeat to the younger warrior.

Yes, Roy’s enthusiasm certainly was contagious. Perhaps that was part of why prince Marth was enamored so. Though Jagen realized the prince would not admit it out loud, the writing was clearly written on the walls.

The two respectfully exchanged bows before Roy immediately turned his attention towards a few bundles of hay not too far from where they had been practicing. Jagen knew he did not have the energy to keep up and he looked on contentedly.

It did not take much longer before they were found by a _certain someone_ , who was visibly exasperated.


	9. Xenologue IX: Hitting the Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though Cain and Abel pick on each other, they'll definitely put their differences aside once in a while to focus on another unfortunate soul...  
> Happens sometime after "Chapter XI: The Fall of Deil", but as a follow-up to the shopping trip in "Chapter IV: Preparations".  
> Length: 300 words.

The labored grunting of the redheaded cavalier gave the other two in their trio a reason to roll their eyes.

“Cain,” Abel said as he stopped walking. Roy halted beside him and put a hand on his hip as both he and Abel stared at Cain, clearly over encumbered with all the bags from their supply trip around town.

“ _What,_ ” Cain hissed between exasperated breaths. “ _What._ Could you. _Possibly want.”_

Abel cleared his throat and shook his head. “You’re acting like a fool. Just let one of us help you.”

“ _Absolutely not!_ ” Cain practically shouted as he let an armful of sacks hit the dirt road beneath them. Both Abel and Roy snickered as Cain cursed.

“Cain,” Roy started as he crossed his arms, “I don’t… really get what you’re going for here by doing this all by yourself.”

At that, the redheaded cavalier shot the fellow redhead a look and pointed. His hand was a mere fingerbreadth from his Roy’s face. “I’ll tell you,” he said before setting down the other bags with haste.

“Oh, this better be good,” Abel mused, drawing another chuckle from Roy.

“Ever since we left Galder, things have been a little difficult for ol’ Cain, here,” the cavalier started as he motioned exasperatedly to Roy. “This guy comes in and practically steals the show from me. He’s even got _red hair!_ ”

Roy squinted as Cain stared and continued, “And besides, you and the prince are pretty much _inseparable_ by this point. How is anyone supposed to compete with _that?_ I _have_ to show off!”

Roy’s face had flushed at the accusation. “Excuse me? We’re just…”

“ _Comrades? Friends? Right,_ ” Abel interjected with a smirk. He turned to face Roy now, unbelieving.

Gods, Roy could practically feel his soul trying to sunder itself from his body.


	10. Xenologue X: Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Elibe, featuring Eliwood, Ninian, and Nils (and sadness... to no surprise).  
> Happens sometime before "Chapter XVI: Guilt".  
> Length: 200 words.

Weeks had passed since Roy’s disappearance, and his father found himself no less wrought with worry as he had been previously. As Eliwood looked over Nils’ plans—the various parchments rather unceremoniously scattered across the table as he did so—he let out a long sigh. Exasperation and tiredness were etched like wrinkles on his face as he leaned back in his chair.

“Ninian, what do I do?” he questioned, his whisper garnering no response as he sat in the main hall alone.

After a few long moments of silence, the Marquess rose from his seat to step away from the table. Perhaps some fresh air could clear his mind, he thought as he went outside.

The breeze and sunlight were more than welcoming as he walked the gardens. The quiet tune of a familiar flute was carried on the wind, and Eliwood followed the sound. It did not take him long to find its source: his brother-in-law, sitting on a branch with the slender instrument to his lips.

The song brought him back to times long past, where a voice had sung in unison. It had been the most beautiful voice he ever heard, and he missed it dearly.


	11. Xenologue XI: Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roy, clueless and doing his best. Caeda, being a real wingwoman.  
> Happens immediately after "Chapter VIII: History".  
> Length: 200 words.

It was a little-known secret that the prince of Altea had a bit of a sweet tooth.

“Really, Marth likes sweets?” Roy had asked. For some reason he found it surprising.

Caeda smiled at him. “He does. There are these chocolates in Talys that he particularly loves,” she mentioned. “I think I saw someone selling something similar at a stand near the library…”

Roy hummed. Perhaps he should go and check. After the long evening at the library with Marth yesterday, he felt indebted and had asked Caeda for her advice on how to pay the prince back for his kindness.

Roy thanked the princess before making his way back towards the library. It took him no time at all to find the stall she had mentioned; it was full of various baked goods and other sweets.

After asking the owner of the stall for help, he obtained what he had been searching for: they did not seem like much, but apparently these little chocolate-coated biscuit sticks were Marth’s favourite. Choosing not to judge the prince for his curious tastes, Roy purchased a few bags. Now the only remaining question was this: how was the mercenary supposed to deliver them?


	12. Xenologue XII: Craft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marth has new armor crafted for Roy.  
> Happens sometime right before "Chapter XX: Reflections", focused on Marth.  
> Length: 200 words.

Marth let out a long sigh as he waited for the armorsmith to deliver the new gear he had requested for his comrade. The grizzly man had gone back to fetch it from the back room of his shop, and when he returned, the prince’s breath had caught in his throat at how well-done it was.

Sapphire blue metal was trimmed with pale gold, all held together with the finest quality leather. He was quite impressed.

With many thanks, he left the armorsmith’s shop with the new armor. His mind wandered to his comrade, still mostly bedridden from their last battle. Roy had been eager to finally be able to get up and fight again, but Marth refused to let him do so until he had new gear made.

The prince’s fingertips traced the cool metal of Roy’s new breastplate as he carried it, and found his cheeks warming at his thoughts. With a quick shake of the head, he kept his mind from wandering any farther into increasingly dangerous territory.

Now was certainly _not_ the time to entertain the ideas that were threatening to pop into his mind. Since when had his emotions shifted to ones so… intensely charged?


	13. Xenologue XIII: Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roy is not sly. Abel is, tho.  
> Happens during the war meeting that Marth and Roy attend in "Chapter XXII: Prelude to Vengeance".  
> Length: 300 words.

With Gra on the horizon and Marth only one evening away from avenging his father, the prince was more focused than ever during their preparatory meeting. He watched as Malledus and Jagen suggested different plans of attack, marking on the map that had been laid out in front of them. Roy stood across from Marth, between Jagen and Abel. He had been staring down at the map as well but took a moment to glance up through his eyelashes at the prince just across the table.

Marth’s expression was one of absolute focus. His eyes were clear and burned with passion as he looked over the suggested plans. His lips were pursed into a fine line, and his brow was furrowed just enough to cause the tiniest wrinkle to form on the bridge of his nose.

Roy felt his chest tighten. Marth always looked so serious during their meetings, but with so much on the line in the upcoming battle, there was something even more endearing in his expression this time that Roy could not put a finger on…

A swift, yet sly elbow to his side caused him to jump slightly. He quickly turned his head to his left towards Abel, who was still staring down at the map, albeit with a faint smirk on his face.

“Is something the matter, Roy?” Marth questioned, and Roy immediately turned to face Marth.

“A-ah, no, it’s nothing,” Roy stuttered awkwardly. “Sorry...”

A gentle smile from the prince made the mercenary’s heart stutter just as his voice had.

“Not to worry, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

With a slight nod, their attentions were turned towards the map again, yet Roy could feel his ears still burning from the embarrassment.

Abel was absolutely going to pay for this later.


	14. Xenologue XIV: "Date Night"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marth and Roy not on a _date_ , but it's a "date." But it's not really a _date_. (Why are they like this...)  
> Takes place immediately following the dialogue Marth/Roy have in "Chapter XX: Reflections".  
> Length: 500 words.

Though Pales was still recovering from the intense battle that ravaged the city only a short week ago, the streets were still fairly busy with people.

After their conversation in the gardens of the Millennium Court, Marth had invited Roy to accompany him around the city. He figured that since Roy had been bedridden for a whole week, he had not gotten the opportunity to look around much yet. They were going to be leaving Pales soon anyhow—so if there was ever a time for the mercenary to check the place out, now would be it.

The two of them together had certainly drawn the attention of the city folk—some of them recognized the prince right away and made a point to bow and thank him for all he had done. Though Marth certainly appreciated their thanks, he had been hoping for a slightly less eventful walk through the city with his friend…

Roy had no problem sensing Marth’s increasing discomfort. The two of them had been around each other so much by that point that any time Marth expressed any intense emotions, Roy could feel the hairs on his arms stand on end. Perhaps it was because he was a manakete that he could feel Marth’s emotions in such a way?

He really had no idea, but during times like these, he did find that it came in handy.

“Hey Marth,” Roy said, drawing the prince’s attention to him.

“Hm--?” was all Marth could manage before Roy took his hand and pulled him down a side street, away from prying eyes. Marth stammered and asked for Roy to stop, but the mercenary said nothing as he continued to lead him away from the main road. Though the prince’s protests continually fell on deaf ears, Roy did eventually stop, and he turned to face Marth.

“Is this any better?” he asked suddenly, and Marth stared at him in confusion.

“What do you mean by that?” Marth questioned back, and Roy gave his hand a small squeeze.

“You were stressed out back there with all those people…” Roy explained, “So… here we are. Is this better?”

The prince batted his eyelashes a few times as he glanced around. No one else was anywhere to be seen on the path they were on—it was just the two of them. He felt the heat rising to his cheeks as he swallowed.

“I… yes,” he mumbled. “It is. Thank you.”

Roy sent him a smile. The crystal covering Roy’s hand was both cold and warm to the touch, and Marth found himself timidly returning the gentle grip that Roy had on him. After a moment that felt like an eternity, Marth cleared his throat a little.

“Y… you can let go of my hand now,” he muttered, refusing to make eye contact with the redhead in front of him.

Roy blinked and a blush quickly dusted his face. “Ah, right. Sorry.”

Though Roy still paused before finally letting Marth's hand go.


	15. Xenologue XV: Lagging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Focusing on Nils...  
> This is more related to FE7's ending with Eliwood/Ninian.

Time had slowed to a glacial pace since that day. The reverberations of the gate as it had closed behind Nils had shaken him to his very core; without his sister at his side, the fabled world beyond the Dragon’s Gate felt nothing like home anymore.

His smile had betrayed his thoughts as he had bid his sister a final farewell. The love that had blossomed between Ninian and Eliwood during their time together in Elibe had become a bond so strong, it was as if it had been forged from the hottest and purest steel. In that way, it was much like the Durandal the Marquess had held in his hand. There was naught that Nils could have said to sway his sister’s mind—not that he had wanted to, anyway.

The smile she held had shone in her eyes as she gazed up at her future husband; the love of a dragon is one so loyal that it would put even the most devoted of knights to shame. Bearing witness to such a pure display of emotion had solidified Nils’ resolve in returning through the Dragon’s Gate alone. The turmoil and anguish that had cursed his sister paled in the light of the man she loved, and if her happiness cost Nils’ loneliness, then the younger manakete was more than prepared to make that sacrifice for her.

The seconds went by. Or were they hours, days, or weeks? By this point, he certainly could not tell. With his own reassurance, he allowed himself to simply exist as the worlds forever lost to him languidly continued on.

He held no regrets but one: he would not be able to experience her sing or dance anymore. His songs felt hollow and slow without her footsteps there to guide the tempo.


	16. Xenologue XVI: Hot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow-up to "Xenologue II: Spice."

It had been an hour. An entire hour, and his mouth _still_ felt as if he had sampled lava.

“What in the h—” Roy inhaled sharply through his nose and closed his eyes to pause. Though he had many words he wished to say, he knew it would be better to just bite back the spice on his tongue. “What did you _put_ in that curry, Cain?”

Cain grinned sheepishly. He had run from Roy after having him test the red curry he made, but unfortunately, he was not as slippery as Julian was. Roy ended up catching the cavalier and cornering him.

“Nine different kinds of peppers,” Cain responded. “To be _fair_ , that’s the mild recipe.”

“ _Mild?_ ” the mercenary responded in shock. “What is wrong with you? In what world is that _mild?_ ”

Cain snickered and shrugged his shoulders. “Hey, I’m just telling you how it is. And nothing’s wrong with me! You’re the one that can’t handle some vegetables.”

“Vegetables don’t usually try to sear your insides,” Roy retorted. “I’d rather my food not hurt me.”

He had just joined this army only a few short weeks ago, and already he wondered if he had made a mistake…


	17. Xenologue XVII: Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Xenologue focuses on the original antagonist of Through the Dragon's Gate. The main fic does not particularly delve into him much until far later... so I wanted to use this Xenologue story opportunity to build on him more as well, especially for the earlier parts of the plot.  
> This takes place immediately following the events of "Prologue II: White"/during the events of "Chapter I: The Light at the Harbor", but from the dark mage's point of view.

The air weighed heavily around the dark mage as he stood on the shoreline of Pyrathi.

Cold ocean spray breezed by him, dampening the cloth of his robes and fluttering the rim of his hood. With a deep scowl, he pondered his new predicament: though he had successfully managed to sneak through the Dragon’s Gate, the energy had been so volatile that it had become unfocused and thrust him into _this_ world.

With a bitter exhale, he could not help but chuckle at himself. In his own haste he had failed to do what was perhaps the most important thing when travelling through the Gate, and now he was stuck.

Though now it was of no use for him to dwell on his prior mistake. He had made a grave miscalculation when underestimating Nils’ power, certainly; but fate willed him here, so perhaps he would find something of use to him in this new world. In fact, the very thought of it had tugged his prior scowl up unto a sly smile as he made a realization.

While his original plan had gone completely awry, he could feel the life teeming in the air around him. An untapped well, whereas his old home on Dread Isle had been sapped dry. Perhaps this was a mistake that he could capitalize on…

Another chuckle rumbled in his chest and escaped his lips. This was an interesting proposition, indeed; with more power, he could rise to heights that even Nergal had yet to reach before he was murdered.

A twitch rattled the bones of his slender hands. Murdered. His mind reeled back to that day where Eliwood struck his mentor down, and rage boiled in his chest where his laughter was once held.

He would certainly make the Marquess pay for that day.


	18. Xenologue XVIII: Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marth, looking after Roy even if he can't physically stop what ails him...  
> Before the dream/events of "Chapter XVII: The Neverending Dream," while Roy is still recovering and unconscious.

With shut eyes that closed him off from the rest of the world, Roy’s mind filtered through the events of weeks past.

Ruffians slashed at him with sloppy form and horses trampled around him on all sides. There was rain, then sun, then wind as the days were flipped through like pages in a book. Light flashed off slender blades and weapons flung through the air as the environment around him pulled in and twisted into something increasingly infernal; fire scorched the earth and the fields erupted.

Claws tore the land asunder as gnarled, scaled creatures pulled themselves from the molten abyss below. Those molten nails ripped through the air as they grasped for his feet, searing his flesh with their heat as they tried to drag him. Desperation flourished in his bosom and spread through his veins like a wildfire as he dug his fingertips into the charred dirt, scraping at it-- though his efforts were futile.

The torment of his dreams flooded his body as his muscles tensed and twitched. His face contorted as beads of sweat lined his brow and fear consumed him.

At some point during his nightmare, the prince had entered his bedchamber to check on his condition; seeing Roy writhing in pain saddened Marth, as it had become a nightly occurrence. Though he was still unconscious, Marth found that the ghosting of fingers on crystal and gentle whispers into red mane quelled the thrashing.

Every time he bore witness to Roy’s nightmares, he wished with all his being that he could reach in and protect his comrade from his own accursed hallucinations.

However, he could not do that. So, he would do all he could to cradle him from the outside, and act as his lifeline and shield as he kept Roy from succumbing.


	19. Xenologue XIX: Needles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roy "support ranks up" with Caeda, Lena, and Maria... Haha.  
> Takes place after "Chapter XI: The Fall of Deil".  
> Length: 400 words.

Every now and then, Roy would find himself without anything left to do while the army camped between battles. He would help hunt for food, set up tents, and commit to guard duty, but there were rare occasions where he was left to his own devices. Sometimes he would spend that downtime catching up on lost sleep or practicing his swordsmanship either alone or with a sparring partner. This time, however, he did not really feel like sparring, and he was not particularly tired, so he simply walked the camp and observed the goings-on.

A sharp eye noticed his lazing, however, and within an instant the hunter swooped upon her target.

“Roy,” called Caeda as she approached him from his side.

Her tone sent a jolt of surprise through him as he halted and turned his head her way. “Ah… uh, yes, Caeda? Is something wrong?” he asked and shifted to fully face the young Pegasus knight.

She smiled at him. “No, nothing is wrong,” she responded. “But I was wondering if you would be willing to give us some help, if you have some spare time?”

Roy knitted his brow, curiosity settling on his features as he wondered what exactly she needed his help with. “Certainly. What is it?”

With a slight wave of the hand, she beckoned him to follow her as she walked back towards where she came from. Maria and Lena were sitting on a blanket that had been laid out on the grass, and there were shirts, pants, and other assorted clothing neatly folded around them. Roy squinted to see what they were doing more clearly.

They were mending the clothes that were damaged from their battle at Deil. At this realization, Roy sent Caeda a questioning look, receiving naught but an expectant smile in response. Perhaps this would be his most difficult battle yet, he mused.

How much time went by that afternoon, he was not sure; but somehow his fingers had already known what to do when presented with needle and thread, and within those few hours all the clothing had been repaired. The three ladies had been delighted at his apparent expertise.

“Who knew that Roy could sew?” Lena questioned with a smile as they watched the mercenary head back off again to who-knows-where.

“I had no idea. But now I know who to find next time we need backup…” Caeda hummed.


	20. Xenologue XX: Chronicles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nils, learning more about his father than he wished to...  
> Takes place while Nils is in Arcadia still, directly following the events of "Chapter XIX: Maiden of Darkness".  
> Length: 300 words.

Walls of crystal, toweringly high, felt suffocating. They were cold. Even with the flickering reflections of flame echoing off their fractal surfaces, they somehow twisted that heat into something frigid.

It was alienating. An ice dragon such as himself should not be caught shivering so, and yet…

The Elder of Arcadia had taken the nervous manakete under his wing for their stay. He recounted the history of Arcadia to him as he attempted to interest the boy, and the other manakete girls that were with the Elder stayed at his side all the while. Though Nils was with his kind, he felt no connection—only fear. He dug deep within himself to quell the churning in his chest and listen to the Elder’s stories.

The mention of Nergal, however, drained the colour from the young manakete’s skin. It was a name he never wanted to hear again, and yet it always returned to haunt him. Jaw clenched tight, he bade himself to press on. To hear the Elder recount his father’s slow descent into madness made Nils’ emotions twist in agony. He did not want to hear any more, for he knew where it led.

Nergal had apparently made a handful of close friends in Arcadia, spanning from old to young—even a young manakete boy had taken interest in his father, the Elder noted. Apparently, Nils reminded the Elder of the boy. Perhaps that was why Nergal had taken him under his wing, until he was banished—because he was akin to Nergal’s real son.

The fear Nils felt melted away into sadness as loneliness washed over him like a torrent.

The young manakete’s emotions were powerful—so powerful they weighed in the air like lead. Mismatched eyes gazed upon him as his soul faltered, trembling against the crystal.


	21. Xenologue XXI: Package

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow-up to "Xenologue XI: Candy".  
> Length: 200 words.

Another long afternoon of planning had left Marth exhausted. Arms reached far over his head as he stretched his body and a yawn escaped him, though he brought his right hand down to muffle it as thoroughly as he could.

Deciding to turn in for the night, he extinguished the lantern by his table and eased in his chair before whisking out of the room. It must have been much later than he thought—the halls of the inn were completely quiet as he carefully made his way to his own bedchambers.

The old wooden door creaked in protest as he pressed his palm to it and turned the knob to enter. Quietly, he slipped into the room and turned; his hands glided across the door to gently press it shut again.

Though sleep called for him, there was something on his bed that commanded his attention: a small pouch rested on his pillow, with what appeared to be a hand-written note tied to it. Upon further inspection, the handwriting was immediately distinguishable, and curiously, the prince slipped open the tie that kept the pouch shut. The only thing sweeter than its contents was the heartfelt smile on his face.


	22. Xenologue XXII: Stream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marth: oops-  
> Takes place after "Chapter XXIV: Unity".  
> Length: 200 words.

The babbling of water was like music to the mercenary’s ears as he relaxed. His hair was wet, and his clothing was folded by the water’s edge as he took the opportunity to bathe. A few of the others had taken the free time to do so as well, though spaced out far enough away along the length of the stream that they had privacy. Calloused fingers ran through red locks as he fluffed the mane of hair on his head, water flicking haphazardly in various directions as he did so.

The water clung to his skin and trickled from the tips of his hair down his back. Finally satisfied with the amount of ruffling of his hair, he brought his hands back down to the waist-deep water he was standing in and stared at the reflection looking up at him from its rippling surface.

The snap of a branch coming from the forest’s edge behind him drew him from his thoughts as he turned his head to look. Though he couldn’t see them, he could feel a familiar soul as it tried to slink away, and with a slight smirk and chortle he decided to cut his bath short.


	23. Xenologue XXIII: Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running from a lion... it is probably not going to work, Marth...  
> A follow-up to "Xenologue XXII: Stream". Takes place after "Chapter XXIV: Unity".  
> Length: 400 words.

Marth had gone to the stream to simply wash his face and collect his thoughts, but had found himself stuck behind the tree line, red-faced as he waited for Roy to finish with his bath.

“I chose the worst possible spot… perhaps if I am quiet, I can find somewhere else farther away…” the prince had mumbled to himself.

Carefully, he had stepped a few paces back from the tree he had hidden behind. All had been going well at first—that is, until he had made one step too hastily, which had caused a loud snap as a branch gave way beneath his boot. His heart had leapt into his chest and his face had drained of colour as he noticed Roy turn his head to look in his direction.

He waited quietly and felt his nerves as they buzzed beneath his skin. The snicker he heard was unmistakable and the sloshing of water had heightened his alarm—without thinking, Marth had spun around and dashed away.

Now here he was, perhaps five minutes later, completely and utterly lost within this forest. He let out a defeated sigh as he placed his hand on his forehead. All he had wanted was to simply wash his face, and now he was completely turned around amongst the trees behind Gra Bastion.

“I did not think that anyone would be there…” Marth mumbled to himself. “And now…”

“And now you’re lost?” said a familiar person, which surprised the prince enough that he jumped before whipping himself around to face the source of the voice.

Roy was crouched atop a nearby rock, watching Marth with a curious look. His hair was still dripping wet from the stream water, and his clothing was similarly a bit damp. His tunic looked a bit disheveled, as if he had put his clothing on hastily.

The look Marth’s face must have been something of note, as Roy suddenly broke out in laughter. “Marth… something you want to say? Is there something on my face?”

Marth could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as his skin flushed from sheer embarrassment.

“I—there is nothing on your face,” Marth stuttered. “Pardon me, I need to get going.”

“Where are you going?” Roy asked as he hopped down from his perch.

Though the young lion received no answer—Marth had already turned on his heel again and hurried off.


	24. Xenologue XXIV: Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... running from a lion does not really save you.  
> A follow up to "Xenologue XXII: Stream" and "Xenologue XXIII: Lost". Happens after the events of "Chapter XXIV: Unity" & also references some chapter dialogue.  
> Length: 300 words.

Finally, Marth had found his escape: the edge of the forest was within sight, and he could see the dappled sunlight give way to open sunshine as he neared freedom.

Though just as he reached that warm, open air, the toe of his boot jammed into a rock, throwing him forward. With clenched eyes, he expected to be met by the earth as he fell—however, it never came.

Warm arms wrapped around him from behind, halting his tumble, and Marth was pulled back to his feet. His back pressed against a familiar someone as they held him in.

“Running away?” came Roy’s hushed tone, and Marth’s chest tightened as his face burned.

“No, I am not running away,” Marth muttered weakly. “I had somewhere I needed to be.”

“Like the river?” Roy questioned.

“I—” Marth started.

“ _Prince Marth_ ,” Roy interrupted. “You are not good at lying—we’ve established this.”

Marth had no rebuttal, and both Marth and Roy knew it.

“… You are right,” Marth admitted, “I did go to the river, though it was simply to wash my face. I was feeling a bit tired.”

Roy gave him a gentle squeeze as he hummed. “That makes sense. Why didn’t you just say so in the first place?”

“I… accidentally saw you bathing,” Marth responded.

“So, you ran?” Roy asked curiously, to which Marth nodded.

The gentle puffs of Roy’s breath on the back of Marth’s head only made the prince’s heart race, and Roy’s body burned even hotter than the sun shining down on them.

“Interesting,” Roy whispered as he removed his arms with a smile. “Well… tired anymore?”

With a slight sigh of relief, Marth shook his head. “No… I suppose not.”

Perhaps teasing like _this_ was what Roy meant when he said that Marth should be worried…


	25. Xenologue XXV: Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliwood x Ninian chapter-- their marriage.  
> This happens before "Through the Dragon's Gate" and... also before FE6 :-)  
> Length: 400 words.

That day had been the most important day of Eliwood’s life—more important than when he became head of House Pherae, more important than when he ended Nergal’s nefarious plot. He patiently waited in his spot on the chapel chancel. His eyes wandered just enough to scan his audience, and his body was rigid as he awaited the beginning of this nerve-wracking ceremony.

Upon making eye contact with Hector, the blue-haired man gave him a hearty grin and a thumbs-up. Lyn was sitting beside Hector, and with a big smile of her own, she nodded at Eliwood in reassurance. A small smile tugged at the corner of Eliwood’s mouth as he gulped.

The Marquess slowly closed his eyes as he held his breath. Steady, he thought to himself. Everything would be completely fine… right?

Then, questions raced through his mind: Would he be a good husband? A good leader? A good father? What if he was unable to really lead? What if his love was not enough for _her_?

The creaking of chapel doors snapped him from his thoughts as all heads turned to the entrance of the church. Eliwood, though hesitant, redirected his gaze as well.

Red eyes met blue, and all those insecurities shriveled away in the radiance of the woman he loved.

She was breathtaking—by far and away the most beautiful, incredible lady he had ever had the pleasure of meeting in all his years. No maiden before her had captured his heart so.

With every graceful step she took down the aisle, his heart leapt. Their eyes never strayed as she approached him, and before she even made it to the steps, Eliwood found he had walked down to meet her, and left his place on the chancel.

Her smile only grew as his hand reached out to gently hold one of hers, as her other hand gripped the bouquet of roses to her chest.

“You are beautiful,” Eliwood whispered.

“Eliwood…” Ninian said, her voice small. “… Thank you…”

The anxiety from earlier had all but evaporated, and confidence swelled in its place. Hand-in-hand, he led her up the stairs, and to the altar.

It was as if two hearts were beating as one in his breast as they stood together—surely, Ninian had to feel it as well. The love of a dragon transcends all, and he would do all in his power to reciprocate.


	26. Xenologue XXVI: Map

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after "Chapter XX: Reflections".  
> Length: 200 words.

Roy’s nose scrunched as he stared down at the table critically.

A map of Akaneia had lain there from their previous preparatory meeting. It had been a few hours since the meeting adjourned, and Roy had snuck back into the room to check the map. He traced his finger along the path they had taken thus far—from what Roy could tell, it seemed like they had been through almost half of the continent by that point.

“And still nothing…” he mused. “This is getting old…”

With a sigh, he straightened his back and tilted his head to look up at the ceiling. Old bricks and wood beams hardly interested him, but he stared at them regardless as he thought.

“Maybe I’ll remember by the time we’re done with this war…” he mused. “If not… what will I do?”

His jaw set.

“… Or what will happen _if_ I actually do remember?” he added as he sighed and lowered his gaze again. “I just… hope whatever my past is, it doesn’t end up hurting him more than he already has been.”

There was a pit in his stomach. Something about his situation felt _wrong_ in a way he did not understand.


	27. Xenologue XXVII: Moderation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gharnef messin around for a little too long, Fafnir doesn't like it  
> After the events of "Chapter XXV: Echo".  
> Length: 200 words.

The air was colder than ice, and Fafnir let out a snarl as his skin crawled in increasing aggravation.

Gharnef could see his own breath escape him like fog as they stood paces away from one another. The manakete before him was clearly livid, that much was certain.

“I could rip out your throat,” Fafnir hissed. “If you continue to toy with me, that will be your fate.”

He had been told they were headed to Doluna, but Gharnef had decided to take his time on their journey and further test Fafnir’s loyalties. With growing tetchiness, the manakete loomed over Gharnef with a scowl. The red of Fafnir’s irises burned from beneath the shade of his cowl.

Perhaps Gharnef had been playing Fafnir for a little too long. With this realization, the sorcerer chuckled.

“Yes, you have made yourself clear,” Gharnef said. “You have done enough to prove yourself. We will go to Doluna now, as I said.”

Though the sorcerer would certainly never apologize for antagonizing anyone, he knew when he had indulged too much in his games. Even with Imhullu, he would rather not have to deal with an angry manakete worm as it clawed at his back.


	28. Xenologue XXVIII: Leap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They say a dragon's love and loyalty is stronger than anything else, right... Good luck to you, Roy & Marth!  
> Right before Marth finds Roy in "Chapter XXVI: Unity".  
> Length: 200 words.

Roy’s hands were clammed up at the realization he had just made. The quiet of the balcony and the gentle breeze were hardly a reprieve as his mind raced, and his arms shuddered. Though he had been unsure of many things since he first woke up in Galder, and many things had happened and changed from then to now, there was one particular thing that always seemed to stay the same.

Marth.

When Roy first woke, Marth’s eyes had been the first thing he saw. He remembered that fateful sight vividly: the prince’s gaze was as clear as a cloudless sky as he had gazed down at Roy in worry. Even now, after all that they had been through, Marth’s eyes stayed the same—they were just as clear and filled with genuine care.

How it made Roy’s chest tighten and his soul burn with passion. Marth’s heart was so genuine that it practically took Roy’s breath away from just how selfless the prince was.

After a few moments of pause, he had concluded that he would have to take the leap: to tell Marth how he feels, and swear his heart to him while he still had the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope these side stories were enjoyable (●´□`)♡  
> Now to continue with the rest of the main fic ೕ(•̀ㅂ•́ )


End file.
